Operating temperatures of gas turbine systems including buckets (blades), nozzles (vanes), combustors, shrouds, and other hot gas path components are continuously being increased to provide increased efficiency. As the operating temperatures are increased, components of the turbine systems are modified to increase their temperature capability. One method for increasing the temperature capabilities of a turbine component includes active cooling, for example, using the incorporation of internal cooling holes, through which cool air is forced during turbine engine operation. As cooling air is fed from the cooler side of the component wall through a cooling hole outlet on the hot side, the air assists in lowering the temperature of the hot metal surface.
Another technique for increasing the temperature capabilities of a turbine component includes the application of coatings, such as a bond coat and a thermal barrier coating (TBC). Often, turbine components include both cooling holes and various coatings applied over the surface of the component. Typically, when cooling holes are formed or modified (e.g., repaired) in the component prior to the (re)application of the coatings, the cooling holes are either masked before coating or the coating is removed from the cooling holes after application. Current masking methods are often limited to applying a single masking material, then applying the one or more coatings to the component. The multiple coating applications may diminish the masking material, particularly when multiple application techniques are used, and thus may decrease the effectiveness of the masking method.